A Small Situation You Say?
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Red vs Blue. Tennessee, Colorado and York are about to go to a rock concert, but for some strange reason Colorado has been taken ill. In fact it's something that stuns Tennessee when she hears an unexpected piece of news. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**A/N: **Just thought that I would write another Red vs Blue story, but only this time it's a oneshot. This is dedicated to one of my most awesome friends on DeviantArt, randomberry7949. I really hope you enjoy this! :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything related to Red vs Blue as it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only character I do own is Tennessee. Colorado and Hawaii belongs to randomberry7949 while Pennsylvania is owned by Nick50107.

**A Small Situation You Say?**

**By AngelEyes87**

A low growl of mild annoyance escaped from my lips as I prowled a few yards down the corridor before impatiently spinning on my heel, only to repeat the same action but in the opposite direction. Just what the hell was taking her so long? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a silent York slumped against the steel wall with his arms loosely folded across his chest. I could tell from the expression on his face that he was bored as he was discreetly trying to hold back a yawn. Poor guy. To my chagrin he didn't even batter an eyelid let alone utter a bitter complaint, however he wasn't the type of person who wouldn't get so uptight about small things. At least he was doing a much better job than me at the moment. Any minute now I might surrender to the throes of aggravation.

"That's it," I muttered under my breath, slightly grinding my teeth. "If she doesn't come out within a minute I'm kicking the door down. I don't care if it's made out of bloody corrugated iron!"

"Don't be so ridiculous," York told me. "Besides, could you possibly stop pacing up and down? You're getting yourself worked up for no reason."

Deciding to ignore his comment even though it was meant to be caring, I fixed my heated glare to the irritating closed door. The same door that Colorado was behind while we were waiting out here for the past damn ten minutes. Or was it now fifteen minutes? Either way my patience was wearing thin and as each minute passed I can feel my frustration levels increasing even more so. I firmly rapped on the door, my clenched fist beating out a quick rhythm.

I yelled, "Come on, Colorado! We haven't got all day!"

"In a minute! I'm just deciding on what to wear and then I'll be out, okay?"

"But you said the exact same thing five minutes ago!" I pointed out in exasperation. As soon as I was about to unleash a swift kick to the door, York gently pulled me aside and wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth to protest but that was until he silenced me by planting a loving kiss on my lips. He pulled away around five seconds later, a warm smile etched across his face.

"Seriously Rosa, you need to work on your patience," he said, his voice echoing playfulness. "Take a lesson from me and just relax."

"How do you do it?" I asked curiously. "You know, be calm all the time."

He chuckled to say as if he found what I said to be rather amusing for an unknown reason. For a moment I allowed myself to smile, pressing the side of my face directly into his crème white shirt. The faint aroma of expensive aftershave mixed with delicious male skin infiltrated my senses. I became even more intoxicated as I deeply inhaled his scent in, feeling so incredibly content at this moment of time. Three top buttons of his shirt were left undone, slightly revealing a tanned broad collarbone. Without thinking I merely touched his naked skin with my lips, enjoying the texture ever so much.

"It's pretty simple if you think about it. All I do is to not let things get to me no matter how small they are. I guess it's because I'm a laid-back guy."

"That you are, James," I agreed. "That you are."

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" he asked while he gently pushed me back in his arms. My blue eyes connected with his chocolate brown eyes immediately. I nodded straight away, confirming my unspoken answer.

"I really appreciate the fact you wanted to treat us," I commented, referring to Colorado and I. "I can't believe we're going to see Wild Chaos live on stage."

"Well, it's my pleasure. I hope we don't stand way too close to the speakers otherwise my ears might explode."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "That's typical of you to pass that remark. All that I can say is I'm ecstatic!"

Hopefully within an hours time just the three of us will be in the heart of Turf, specifically in Rockers Lounge. The Rockers Lounge was a very comfortable, spacious arena in which rock and metal bands strictly performed there. I've only heard of it due to its renowned reputation, however not once have I ventured inside the vicinity. All in all I had a feeling that it was going to be one hell of an exciting experience. I was even dressed for the part – my outfit consisted of a red v-neck top, black jeans along with two inch boots.

My trails of thoughts instantly ceased when I could feel York's arms tighten around my waist, leaving me no option than to shuffle forward a bit as he brought me closer. It appeared that he was in a loving mood tonight so there were no complaints from me in that department at all. Silence enveloped around us like an invisible cloak until he softly cleared his throat.

"I have a favour to ask of you," he casually informed me, causing me to quirk one eyebrow upwards in reaction. "That is if you're up to it."

"Shoot," I said encouragingly. Naturally I was intrigued. What could he possibly want?

"Alright...I was thinking after we have returned from the concert maybe we can spend the night together," he explained. "Uh, what I mean by that is to share a bed and not to get up to anything if you catch my drift. We can possibly hold one another whilst sleeping."

I released the pent-up breath that was slowly suffocating me, instant relief flooding my senses. For a moment I was under the impression that he was requesting that we should have sex together. Don't get me wrong. Deep down I was pretty confident that I was in love with York as we've been dating for the past three weeks, but having a physical relationship with him is something I wasn't prepared for just yet. I knew I had to give an answer otherwise he might blame himself for coming on too strong.

"If that's what you want, York, then I have no qualms."

"Thank you." His gentle voice was just a mere whisper. "I was getting worried when you didn't respond."

"Well, don't be," I informed him.

He loosened his grip on me thus allowing me to break away from his embrace. Smiling, I maintained eye contract with him, brushing aside a stray red hair strand that covered the side of my face. Instantly my thoughts turned back to my room-mate. Hmm, maybe it was best if I should check up on Colorado to see how she was doing. I hope she hadn't done something stupid like being stuck on the toilet or accidentally locking herself in the bathroom. Not that anything like that has ever happened to her might I add for the record. Just that it would be humiliating on her part if I had to resort calling for help if one of the two earlier situations presented themselves.

I sauntered over to the door while saying, "Please excuse me for a few minutes. I'm going to see if she's fine."

"Okay, Rosa."

I knocked on the door lightly, silently praying that she would get the unspoken message. Luckily the wait wasn't too long as I heard muffled movements from behind the enclosed room. A faint click sounded, followed by a whoosh as the opening slid horizontally to the right. I slid inside the room, not bothering to set the door mechanism to the close option on the small touch-screen machine on the wall. I took in the familiar surroundings that has now became my room ever since I became a Freelancer. Now and again I just couldn't believe I've been here for a good three months, embarking on all sorts of missions with other talented agents.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a fully clothed Colorado sitting on her bed with her back turned to me, bending over slightly to put on some shoes. The duvet was covered with clothes, scattered into small piles. She wasn't lying when she told me she was trying to find an outfit judging by the disarrayed mess on her bed. Quietly I watched from afar as Colorado raised herself to full height before walking around, passing the foot of bed, approaching me with a small smile on her face.

"Hey!" she happily exclaimed. "Sorry I took so long, Rosa. How do I look?"

What she had on was something I really liked to be quite honest. She was wearing a blue halter-neck top that highlighted her slim figure, black leggings, and silver sandals. Her brown hair was organised in a single braid that flowed down her back and a silver pendent decorated her neck.

"You look more than fine," I assured her. "A hundred million dollars to be exact."

She beamed at my compliment. "Oh, thanks! And the same to you."

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked, slightly chuckling.

"You bet I am! I really can't wait to see the most awesome band in the universe. I'm so going to get their auto-"

Without warning she broke off, her hand coming to rest on her chest. She was beginning to turn really pale, especially around her face. To my surprise a sheen of light perspiration suddenly appeared on her forehead. Was she possibly coming down with something? I took a couple of steps over to her and put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Colorado, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!" she said, thereafter rushing off while her hand immediately moved to cover her mouth. With a sigh I returned my arm to my side.

The bathroom door closed with a firm bang and it was soon followed by lid gently connecting with the toilet after being raised upwards. I grimaced slightly upon hearing Colorado's vomiting and gagging. This was strange – very strange indeed. She had been completely fine all day, not suffering from any mild illnesses. So why now at this very moment? I pondered over this question amongst others while I sank down onto the mattress of my own bed.

A few minutes passed by and I was soon distracted by the bathroom door opening. I turned my glance to that specific direction, noticing Colorado who looked slightly better than to what she was before. I questioningly raised my eyebrows, silently demanding some answers from her. Patting the space on the bed beside her I willed her to come and sit by me. Luckily she complied with my wishes.

"Feel better now?" I inquired, her leg lightly brushing against mine when she sat down. She shifted around until she found a comfortable position.

"A little."

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine. Honest."

"Right, I want to know what's exactly up with you," I gently demanded. It would be beneficial if I probed her with questions to get to the bottom of her current state. "It's unlike you to get ill like this, Colorado. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes widened a bit, faint panic emerging in them. "What about the concert? We can't keep James waiting forever out there."

"Don't worry about James or the concert," I remarked, shaking my head. "They can both wait. What I'm more concerned about is why you're not well."

"I think it's just the peculiar hot weather we're having," Colorado explained. She rested her arms against her knees, her body slightly hunching forward. "Or it could be something I ate earlier on."

"Bullshit. Why do I get the feeling you're covering up?"

My retort hit a raw nerve with her because she glared at me with fury. Her eyes narrowed into darkened slits while her nostrils flared with bitter contempt. All that I done was keep calm, merely trying to gauge her reaction further. What I didn't expect was the fact she gave a sigh of resignation. She appeared to be relenting for some unknown reason. Was it because she saw sense and decided not to pursue a verbal argument?

"Okay, okay," she commented. "I suppose I have to tell you seeing that you're my room-mate."

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

She paused for a moment, nervously chewing on her bottom lip while wringing her hands. The action alone was unusual for her because she was never normally shy within my presence.

"I'm...I'm pregnant," Colorado announced in a serious voice.

"You're what?" I exclaimed. Out of its own accord my jaw became slack, dropping open. If anyone were to caught a glimpse of me they would undoubtedly compare me to a frog who was on the verge of catching flies.

My room-mate sincerely nodded. "I've been pregnant for the past two months, Rosa."

"Hold up a second! That would explain why you've been throwing up in the mornings."

"Uh huh."

"Also it's no wonder why you've been putting on extra layers of armour, especially around your abdominal area."

"Yeah," she said without hesitation. Oh Lord, all the signs...I should have instantly put them all together right from the start. Inwardly I cursed myself for my oblivious attitude towards her for the past months. Most importantly, what about her boyfriend Pennsylvania? Had he had knowledge about her news in regards to her condition?

"Does Pennsylvania know you're expecting his child?" I inquired calmly.

"He does," she admitted. Silently I thanked God in my mind that she done the correct thing. "It wasn't easy telling him in the first place though because I didn't know what his reaction will be like. Penn was a little shocked when he found out, but nonetheless he's pretty excited about the baby."

"At least that's a good start," I murmured. "Uh...I hate to be rather personal but...did he wear something at the time?"

It was hard enough imagining a naked Colorado and Pennsylvania passionately clinched in an intimate embrace underneath the bed sheets. Needless to say it was an image I could deal without due to the fact it was their business and it should be kept private between themselves. I cast my mind back some time ago to the occasional mornings Colorado sneaked into our room, unaware that sometimes I'd been watching her while pretending to be asleep. It brought me to my next point – she weren't been going on early morning runs around the base. That little lying sex-crazed girl!

"What, a condom?" she replied, stating the bloody obvious.

"No, a swimsuit," I shot back, rolling my eyes. "Yes, a condom for the love of God!"

"Nope. The truth is we kind of forgot to use birth control. Things got a little heated between us."

I thoughtfully scratched the back of my head. "Did he at least tried to pull out before climaxing?"

It was pretty obviously that the answer was blatantly no judging from the blank expression on her face. In fact I couldn't believe I just asked that out loud.

"Listen, Rosa," Colorado announced. I glanced over at her direction. "I don't know the exact regulations Project Freelancer has put in place when it comes to pregnancy. However what I do know is that I'm keeping it and that's final."

"If that's your overall decision then you have my support, Colorado."

We both shared a cuddle; her laughing slightly while a big grin spread across my face. My initial shock gave way to sheer feelings of delight. As a close friend, I was immensely pleased that she was pregnant. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for a female Freelancer to bear such great news like this. There was no doubt that she was going to be an awesome mother in the near future. As for Penn I'm sure he would have his hands full of looking after his child as well as Colorado.

"Is that Hawaii I hear talking to York outside?" I asked, overhearing faint murmurings from two different men in the passageway. Instantly I let her go.

She winked. "I believe it is."

"Awesome! Have you told him you're pregnant?"

"Not yet."

"Wait there!" I exclaimed. With a burst of energy I jumped from the bed and prowled over to the main door. Indeed my predictions were right. There outside stood Hawaii, dressed in green khaki shorts and a black tank top, being his usual lively self. It appeared that he and York were engaged in a conversation about something. Not wanting to find out the topic they were discussing, I reached out and grasped Hawaii's wrist.

"Say goodbye to York, Hawaii," I told him. A bewildered York kept quiet, not knowing what was going on.

"Huh? Wha-whooooaaaa!" Hawaii exclaimed loudly as soon as I yanked him into the room, him almost tripping over his own feet in the process. I tried to ignore his annoying repetitive protests of "ow, ow, ow, ow!" while my grip tightened as I marched him to were Colorado was sitting. I instantly released him, watching as his unsure eyes darted between her and I. At this moment he resembled an adorable puppy, hopelessly lost.

"Mind telling me why I'm being taken hostage against my will?" he demanded. Playfully Colorado and I shrugged in unison, smiling crookedly.

"Oh shit," Hawaii lowly muttered, more to himself rather than us. "Have I forgotten your birthday? Happy Birthday, Colorado!"

"It's not my birthday today, asshole!" She threw a pillow, hitting him directly on the head. Frowning deeply, he arranged his blond lopsided hair to his former place. Once that was sorted, Hawaii pouted childishly as if he had been refused his favourite candy,

"Then what freaking gives?" he said in mild frustration. "If you want to stare at my body all night, then whoop-di-fucking-do! Have you two heard of the phrase take a picture as it'll last longer?"

I slapped him upside the head, eliciting a pained "ouch!" from him. Man, if looks could kill right now I'd be on the floor right now. His glare told me straight away that he wasn't too keen on the idea of being used as a punch bag. I raised both hands up in surrender to him before things could get out of hand.

"Hawaii, Rosa brought you in here so that I can tell you something. Are you ready for it?"

He shrugged, unconcerned. "I suppose so. Spill the beans, girl."

"I'm pregnant!" she informed, pure excitement laced within her voice. Amused, I watch Hawaii's mouth fall open in surprise while his eye sockets bulged out to an extent. Honestly, it was hilarious, not to mention priceless.

"Nyeee, I-How...y-you, gyah!" Hawaii said in a high-pitched shriek, sounding like a computer in the process of going terribly wrong. "Oh God..."

Without saying no more, his eyes rolled back to his head. I could only watched, stunned, as his legs buckled beneath him, fainting. Within seconds Hawaii collapsed on the floor with a such a hard cringe-worthy thud. Ouch, that was going to leave a few marks in the morning... Colorado and I both looked at one another, mentally coming up with believable excuses in regards to a passed-out Hawaii.

"It would have been even more funny if I had a cam-corder to catch his reaction," she remarked, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Or even you saying "Congratulations, you're the father" to him," I added, smirking.

"Girls, I hate to nag but we do need to leave now otherwise-" a male voice came from behind me. I turned on my heel, only to realise it was just York. His gaze was firmly set on Hawaii. It must have been a good while until he looked our way, seriousness reflecting in his eyes.

"Okay, which one of you knocked him out?" York mused. "Actually, I don't want to know the full details in case I'll get into trouble as well."

Shaking my head, I neared closer to him, taking him by the arm. I gently forced him to sit on the bed next to my friend.

"James, it's nothing like that," I reassured him. I then turned my attention to Colorado. "Shall I announce it or you?"

"I'm going to be a mother, York," she happily said for the third time this evening.

"Ah. Well, I guess a congratulations are in order, Colorado," he complimented as he gave her a small, friendly hug. She thanked him straight away, blushing. They stood up and the three of us made a beeline to the door.

"So, about the whole Hawaii incident..." York began.

"Don't you worry, we'll explain everything to you on the way to the concert," Colorado promised him.

**A/N: **Well, what inspired me to write this was the fact I was told a long time ago by randomberry7949 that her OC, Colorado was pregnant. She even shown me a picture of how she looked pregnant and after getting some information about it, I fell in love with the idea of writing about it. I asked randomberry7949 if I could write a oneshot and she agreed to it. Tennessee is Colorado's room-mate so of course she'll be one of the first person to know about her news. And as for the Tennessee and York being a couple...well, I decided to write something different. I really had fun writing this! Also it was a pleasure to include Hawaii in the oneshot.


End file.
